


Fall Fluffiness

by IrisofParadise



Series: Imagine Your OTP [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: Fall inspired Imagine Your OTP fluff





	1. Cuddling

The first thing that Matt notices as he slowly wakes is that it’s warm. Not overly warm, more of a comforting type; cozy really. And he knows that were he to get out of bed the room would be borderline freezing as Vladimir was fond of sleeping with the air on as cold as he could get away with. 

Speaking of the Russian, Matt realized that that may have been another reason as to why he was so comfortable and warm. Matt raised an eyebrow in amusement as Vladimir’s breathing rate remained the same, slow and steady. The small breaths he let out nearly tickling his neck. Their legs were twined together, Matt frowning as he tried to move only to realize that his pants leg was uncomfortably rolled up now from moving in his sleep. 

Matt tried to move slowly so as not to wake the Russian but it seemed to have no effect. As soon as he was sitting at the edge of the bed he heard Vladimir wake up moments before arms were wrapping around his middle and yanking him back into the bed. 

“Vladimir.”

The Russian just let out a groan, still more than half asleep and tried to get comfortable again, ignoring as Matt huffed at him in mock annoyance. Really, Matt was more amused than anything. He hadn’t taken Vladimir for the cuddling type if he were to be honest. 

But Matt also needed to ready himself for work. Foggy would kill him, figuratively speaking, if he were to be late again because of Vladimir. So he tried to gently nudge Vladimir to let him go. All for naught apparently as the blonde huffed out in annoyance and held Matt tighter before rolling onto him. He smirked as the lawyer let out an indignant yelp. 

“What’s wrong, Matyusha?” Vladimir almost teased. 

Matt just smacked at his arm and stated dryly, “Get off of me or I am going to throw you from this bed.”

Vladimir scoffed but rolled off of the younger man, arms still wrapped around Matt though and dragging the lawyer so that he was now lying on him instead. “Go back to sleep, милый мой,” Vladimir demanded, though it nearly made Matt laugh as it was broken by a yawn. 

“I can’t.”

“You can.”

Matt chuckled quietly and shook his head. “I have work.”

A shrug and, “Not my problem.” 

Matt scowls. “It’s mine though. Let me up.”

Vladimir groans and just holds Matt tighter, almost too tightly, and rolls them once more so that he is pinning Matt beneath him. Matt knows he should be more annoyed, he’d been late to work every day the past three weeks and Foggy was getting increasingly exasperated with him, but really he’s actually quite comfortable. The bed is warm. Vladimir’s arms wrapped around him are comforting. Now if only the Russian would get off of him so that he could breathe things would be perfect.

“I mean it. Volodya, get off of me so I can breathe,” Matt stated, shoving lightly at Vladimir’s chest. 

The Russian rolls his eyes but moves so that he’s lying on his back again. He watches as Matt sits up, stretching his arms over his head and shoulders popping, and grabs Matt’s wrist when the brunette tries to move once more. “Stay, Matyusha.” 

And Matt sighs but lies back down, ear over Vladimir’s heart. “Five more minutes,” he relents. 

Vladimir scoffs, neither agreeing nor disagreeing as he cards his fingers through Matt’s hair.


	2. Same Costume; Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it, everyone wanted a thing with Vladimir dressed as the white ranger from Jungle Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vladimir, Matt, and their children dress as Power Rangers.

If Vladimir were to have been asked if he ever thought he would be stuck in a glaring contest with a six year old and losing the argument, Vladimir would have laughed in that person's face right before shooting them. And yet, here he was, doing exactly that.    
  
While dressed as a power ranger as well.    
  
"Vasya."   
  
The child just blinked, hands still on her hips like how Matt would do when annoyed, and raised an eyebrow, much like how Vladimir would. And if Vladimir weren’t so annoyed, he’d find it almost endearing how she had picked up one of his and one of Matt’s habits to make her own. Jack on the other hand would cross his arms when annoyed, just like Vladimir, and huff while almost smirking, just like Matt.   
  
Instead  of showing his amusement, Vladimir just says in annoyance, "Go change."   
  
Vasilisa pouted as Vladimir huffed at her. Obviously it was time for a different approach since huffing wasn’t working. She resorted to whining out, "But Papa! Alyssa is my favorite ranger!"   
  
Vladimir crossed his arms, eyes narrowed, and shook his head. "Do not care. We cannot both be the white ranger!"   
  
Matt scoffed then tried to hide it as a cough when he felt Vladimir glare at his direction. "Sorry. Tickle in my throat."   
  
The blonde didn't say anything in favor of going back to glaring at his six year old who just continued to stare right back at him.   
  
So Matt just rolled his eyes and said in an attempt to calm both of the Russians down, "Volodya. She can't just change her costume."   
  
"Of course she can."   
  
"She really can't. She doesn't have another."   
  
Vladimir scowled as Vasilisa gave him a smug expression and stuck her tongue out at him good naturedly.

“Well, that just sounds like personal problem!” Vladimir said, sticking his tongue back out at her when she just gasped    
  
"Come on, Vladimir. It doesn't matter. Not really anyway. I mean for God's sake, I'm the red ranger from Mighty Morphin. You're from Jungle Fury. Jack is, Jack what color are you?" Matt asked the six year old in his arms.   
  
"Navy from Ninja Storm! 'Cause I'm a ninja!" The blonde child pretended to karate chop his dad's shoulder. "Ninjas," Jack breathed out.   
  
Matt just grinned fondly and nodded. "Ninjas indeed. So come on, Volodya. Just go with it," he tried to reason with the Russian.   
  
Jack giggled as his papa let out a childish groan and began to mutter under his breath while Vasya just squealed in excitement and grabbed Vladimir's hand to drag him to the door.   
  
Jack squirmed in Matt's arms until he was set down and then he too began to drag Matt along to the door.    
  
Both children gave squeals of laughter as they ran down the hall in their costumes, leaving their parents to lock the apartment door behind them.

“Still not even right,” Vladimir huffed out as he followed after Matt and the children.

The power ranger dressed  vigilante just laughed. “You are a child. I have three children, not two.”


End file.
